


Bumbles and Dinos

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Miko Raf and Ratchet show up, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompt Meme, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You know who's here to wreck shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots inspired by one word prompts mainly about Bumblebee and Grimlock. Lots of fluff and random plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. It OTP, but no one else ship it, me sad.

> Verb:
> 
> Establish or lay out in a new place

Grimlock tilted his head with a jagged tooth grin and followed Bumblebee around. The yellowbot ducked and dodged behind trees and bushes. He just grinned harder and followed the other without question. His grin fell as a sigh rung out. Lip jutting out he asked in a higher voice, “What?”

 

Bumblebee turned around with another sigh. His young face twisted in a frown. Bringing up his hands he moved them to punctuate every word and spoke slowly, “The whole point of changing our position is so that we don’t get found by the humans.”

 

“Oh,” Grimlock said softly. He nodded, that did make sense. There was just one thing he couldn’t figure out. He scrunched his brows and asked, “How does changing your hip thrusts help us hide better?” He only frowned deeper and leaned closer to Bumblebee. His blue eyes narrowed when his parole officer sputtered and blushed.

 

“That’s not what it means!” Bumblebee yelped, “why would you think that?”

 

“Well,” Grimlock trailed off as he tried to remember exactly why he thought that. “I don’t know, it made sense at the time.”

 

Bumblebee pinched the bridge of his nose. He finally understood why Rachet did it so much. Turning around he accepted that Grimlock’s amnesia made conversations odd at the best of times. Waving his hand he called over his shoulder, “Just try not to let humans see you, ok?”

 

Grimlock grinned. With the sound of gears turning he transformed into his alt form. He shuffled forward and nudged Bumblebee’s back between the two delicate door wings with his nose he rumbled, “Ok.”

 

Plating shaking he grinned, “That Con won’t know what hit ‘em!”

 

Bumblebee smiled slightly, “Just focus on getting past the humans.”

  
“And then it’s punching time!” Grimlock said and he nipped at the air. Maybe he would bite some too. He watched the door wings flutter before he leaned in closer. Whispering he peered at the road for a second, “And thanks for not leaving me behind.”


	2. Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one paragraph dabbles. Some connected, but mostly one their own.

Objective

 

> Noun
> 
> Something that one's efforts or actions are intended to attain or accomplish

 

Grimlock didn't get a lot of things the first time, but this was something that he just never got. He didn't know why Bumblebee was so determined to figure out this great mission. He didn't understand why the smaller bot didn't just enjoy punching Decepticons. He circled around the bot growling playfully and nipping at air. His eyes focused on the relaxed face and bouncy steps of the yellow bot. He mock grumbled as Bumblebee dodged a charge. He did make Bumblebee smile, and that was good enough for him.

 

Gratis

 

> Adverb
> 
> Without Charge; free

 

The more time Bumblebee spent with his team the more he was sure that he made the right decision. While Strongarm and Sideswipe were great teammates, they wore down his nerves with their constant fighting. His audio receptors were sore and he felt if he sighed one more time his arms would fall off. Bumblebee looked over to Grimlock, the bot was brash and headstrong, but at least the dinosaurs didn’t start the fights. Grimlock was a lot of things, but he never made Bumblebee regret letting him off with parole.

 

Painter

 

> Noun
> 
> An artist who paints pictures

 

Grimlock was never an artist. He could never create masterpieces with his hands. He could, however, beat anything into submission. He was starting to feel great after each battle when Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up. Looking down at the knocked out polar bear transformer he thought that maybe did create art.

 

Aid

 

> Verb
> 
> Help, assist, or support

 

Steeljaw’s lips pulled into a smirk. He flexed claws he shifted his weight onto the yellow torso. The wired and gears whined against the weight he noted with a chuckle. He nearly purred at the Autobot’s stubborn glare. He tilted his head to the side and mocked sighed, “What a shame, brother, you could have helped us. But now, now I’ll have to cut you-” A loud roar cut him off. Scrap. Hissing he bolted from the other leader, his head low as shots were fired over head. 

 

Grateful

 

> Adverb
> 
> Feeling or showing an appreciation of kindness

 

Bumblebee stopped firing when he lost sight of the silver bot. Sighing he let his arm drop, this was sad. He let Steeljaw sneak up on him and he would have been done for if it wasn't for Grimlock. With a groan he looked up at the pacing dinosaur. He rose a brow in surprise, Grimlock was still here? Standing up he dusted off his plating with a grumble. He looked up once he was done he made eye contact with the rumbling dinobot. "Thank you, Grimlock," He said with a small smile. He just about rolled his eyes at the dinobots large grin. Humiliated, but alive; could be worse. 

 

Fad

 

> Noun
> 
> An intense and widely shared enthusiasm for something

 

Grimlock sulked in his nest. He wasn't knowledgeable about everything, but he wasn't dumb. He didn't understand a lot of basic concepts because they were new to him. He was able to piece together the similarities between himself and the Decepticons that they put in the stasis pods. Most of them turned into Earth animals like him. All of them were animistic like him. All of them had the purple symbol like him. Pulling his tail up to his mouth he chewed on it lightly. He wondered if they would stuff someone into a stasis pod that looked like the others on his team.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one upset that they are turning Steeljaw into a villain? I mean, at least keep him as a cassette or something.
> 
> *races back at the speed of light to fix dumb spelling error*


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noun  
> A condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter longer than the first, hopefully not worse. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note:  
> I've seen this start to pop up a lot lately, and let me say don't be a jerk and demand reviews or comments from readers. That's just rude. People not commenting isn't rude, saying that they are jerk for not commenting is. Don't let writers treat you like crap, you guys are awesome. 
> 
> I appreciate you all, thank you for reading and stay awesome!

Bumblebee rolled his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if the joints actually hurt or if it was another habit he picked up on Earth. Either way he found it calming. Calming was exactly what he needed right now. His audio receptors still rung with the loud crashing sound. Keeping his hand close to his holster he wished he still had his gun integrated into his system. It sure would make his fingers twitch less.

 

Keeping low he moved around the scrap yard. His optics brushing over the two human’s home before moving on closer to the Autobot’s base. Peds meeting the ground softly he moved to Fixit. The little orange bot passed out on control panel. Snorting softly he picked up Fixit. The little bot fitting perfectly in the crook his elbow. Clicking under his breath Bumblebee put the little bot after removing a few clinging digits.

 

“Lonely little guy, aren’t you?” Bumblebee mused with a soft smile. The bot had stayed chatty -probably would forever- but there had been less of a needy tone in the little guy’s voice. Not that he could blame the bot.

 

Moving on he left Fixit on a recharge slab and moved on to the rest of his team. He didn’t know whether to be surprised or thankful that Sideswipes hadn’t caused the noise. While the red mech was closer to Strongarm than normal, he just chose to believe that it was a well planned prank. Eyes flitting over to the lone feme, his lips pulled into a soft smile. Ever the neat and tidy she wasn’t even sleeping in a sprawled out position. Her curled up frame the polar opposite of Sideswipes contortion act. Smiling and wings flicking up Bumblebee continued on.

 

Last but not least was to check on Grimlock. He eyed the nest of odd scraps and textures. Unlike the rest of the team Grimlock refused to sleep in a berth. The Dinobot much happier sleeping in a hodge podge of cloth and metals. The worst part was depending on which form the large mech went to sleep in decided if he was going to get a hug or bit. Sending a short prayer Bumblebee circled around the nest. One optic on the green peeking out and the other on the area around him. After a complete circle his shoulders dropped. He had over reacted, again. Scrubbing a hand down the side of his face he sighed. “The war’s over, Bee. Steeljaw isn’t a threat,” He harshly whispered at the air.

 

Repeat it till you believe it as Optimus would have said.

 

“I’d punch ‘em if he showed his face. What he look like again?”

 

Bumblebee shot into the air. Hand over his spark he yowled, “Grimlock.”

 

“Yeah?” Grimlock answered back with a slight slur. One hand hung out of the nest and his head rested on his elbow. Blinking slowly he watched Bumblebee’s twitching wings.

 

Bumblebee dropped his shoulders. Waving a hand he sighed back at Grimlock. Deadpanning at the large mech he just rolled his eyes. He over reacted and made a fool of himself, perfect.

 

“Tired?” Grimlock asked after a wide yawn.

 

Bumblebee answered back without as much conviction as he meant to, “I’m fine.”

 

Not missing a beat Grimlock patted at the nest with a wide smile. His face not falling when Bumblebee said no. Grinning with triumph as the yellow mech gave into his demands he moved over to make room in the nest. While he was happy with his nest, it wasn’t made for two people. It was perfect for Grimlock to curl up in, or just relax and dangle his limbs out with his head back. He didn’t doubt it would fit both of them, he just had to be careful with Bumblebee’s wings. Bouncing slightly as Bumblebee climbed into the nest he watched the yellow bot lay down. He rumbled when Bumblebee sighed. He didn’t get why the little guy was on laying on the sensitive wings. Shrugging it off he laid his peds by Bumblebee’s head and curled around the bot. He chin rested perfectly on his leaders stomach.

 

“You’re horrible.” Bumblebee snorted lightly. His digits brushing over Grimlocks head as he closed his optics. As soon as Grimlock fell asleep he’d sneak out and return to his own berth. Solid plan, he congratulated himself.

 

“I’m your favorite,” Grimlock stated proudly.

 

“No, Fixit’s my favorite.” Bumblebee answered back without any hesitation.

 

“What?” Grimlock shot up slightly. The hurt in his voice echoing around them. He lower lip wobbled as he stared down the yellow bot.

 

Opening his optics Bumblebee answered back, “It was a joke, Grimlock.” He wouldn’t confirm or deny Grimlock’s statement. Frankly he wouldn’t put it past the larger bot to shout it out to the universe if he said anything else.

  
“Oh,” Grimlock mouthed. Smile back in place he returned to his new resting place. Stretching an arm out over the yellow chest. His grin pulled back to reveal his jagged teeth at the grumbling the vibrated under his chin. He was Bumblebee’s favorite, he knew it. 


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> an instance of two or more people coming together again after a period of separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to a weird AU I want to do but I'm afraid I'll abandon it.

Really he always thought he'd never see his friend ever again, or that’s what Bumblebee had kept telling himself over and over again on Cybertron. Blinking away the moisture in his optics he cupped the organic in his hands. With trembling hands he leaned in closer. Little chirps and clicks leaving his vocals as he continued venting.

 

“Hey to you too, Bee.” Raf laughed. His face set in a grin as he touched at the yellow bot’s face. Not bothering to wipe the tears from his own face he leaned into Bumblebee’s touch. Voice low he nuzzled and whispered, “Missed you.”

 

Sideswipes made a face, Rusty at his side. Hip jutted out to the side he eyed the new organic and mechs with a slight frown. Tilting his head to the side he asked, “Not to break up the reunion, but who is this?”

 

Bumblebee cleared his vocals, the static echoing around. After he had Strongarm’s attention -the feme done traumatizing Ratchet- he said, “This is Rafael "Raf" Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, my partner from Team Prime.”

 

Strongarm clapped, her face bright as she looked between the two main new comers. Not only was she able to meet Bumblebee, scout to THE Prime, but also another team member and THE Prime's MEDIC. Bouncing slightly she leaned in closer to memorize every detail. A chance like this only came once in a life time. 

 

The young man shifted under the new groups gaze. Pushing up his still too big glasses he smiled, “Just call me Raf, it’s nice to meet Bee’s new team mates.” Running a hand through his still short and messy hair he looked over the group. It was new but still the same somehow. Snorting he looked at Sideswipes, even had their own Smokescreen. Shaking old memorize from his head he made a face and did a head count again, “But isn’t there one of you missing?”

 

The group made mixed expressions, Strongarm speaking up after a bit. “Everyone is accounted for but Grimlock, sir.”

 

“Sir?” Raf pulled at his large sweater and asked Bumblebee. He may be almost 25 but it wasn’t often he got called sir. Being a shut-in didn’t leave much time for anything but coding with Soundwave.

 

The silent mech stood off to the side, his body language tight and closed off from the group. Waiting a few seconds he played a voice bite from Agent Fowler, “Miko!”

 

Before the group could voice their question a green Dinobot came running by. Not too long after a large stomping sound was right on his tail with a woman in a robot suit yelling, “Wrestle me!”

 

“The Insecticon Queen strikes again,” Bumblebee laughed with a small shake of his head. His smile not falling from place when Ratchet grumbled at him before the medic stomped off after Miko. Looking back down a Raf he grinned, “Thanks for hiding us from satellites.”

  
“Any time, Bee.”


	5. Drabbles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship a lot of ships, here are some ships that I ship.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot. If you get inspired by any of the things I write feel free to write it. Run with those ideas! Have a good time, I can't wait to read them! :>

Deform

> verb
> 
> Distort the shape or form of; make misshapen.

Bumblebee swallowed thickly, this wasn’t right. Hands trembling he reached and pulled back. He should have done something. Static escaped his vocalizer, how could he have messed up this badly? Optimus never failed like he had. Choking on his own fluid he looked away from the mangled green arm on the medical slab. It was his fault that Grimlock had to go through what Ultra Magnus had to. He was the one who gave the orders. It was all his fault.

 

Childhood

> Noun
> 
> State of being a child

The large green sparkling nuzzled his smaller yellow companion. The yellow sparkling clicking and pouting at him with frowned lips. Not saying anything he just curled tighter around the little bot. His paper horns may have fallen off a long time ago, but the game wasn’t going to be over til he said so. He did frown at the squeaky whining voice under him. Snorting he jutted his chin out, “Grimlock protect the prince, that’s what dragons do. So Bee stay in castle tree house.” He could agree he was a bit hungry though.

 

Surmise

> Verb
> 
> Suppose that something is true without having evidence to confirm it

Bumblebee rubbed his chin as he and Grimlock watched the squabbling duo. Raising a brow under his helm he looked back at the smiling Dinobot. Opening his mouth and slamming it shut he went back to watching Strongarm put Sideswipe in a headlock. Squaring his shoulders he said, “I think she’s better off with Sideswipe than with Steeljaw, and honestly I can’t see anyone else putting up with her shouting rules at them other than Sideswipe.”

 

Delinquency

> noun
> 
> Minor crime

He didn’t have a lot of memories, he did hear that he wrecked stuff before he was arrested. Strongarm said it was property damage. Looking at his leader he wondered if Bumblebee knew about his hoarding? Really he was just borrowing minor stuff from the Clay’s recycling yard and random junk from outside their base. Last time he brought home an old tire Bumblebee just sighed at him. Grinning he supposed that his leader didn’t really mind. Besides, he wanted to have a bigger nest soon.

 

Faithful

> adjective
> 
> loyal, constant, and steadfast

Grimlock glared daggers at the young Prime. Rumbling under his breath he folded his arms. If Bumblebee wasn’t so happy he’d rip Prime Smokescreen’s arms off. Clicking a clawed digit on his arm he could understand why Bumblebee liked this new group of bots. All of them knew his leader and all of them were way nice on the optics than he was. Ripping himself from his thought he looked down at his leader tugging on his hand. He tried focusing on the yellow bot’s words of meeting someone like him, but he was too busy focusing on Bumblebee’s warmth. Swallowing he squeezed the hand and forced a grin, “Sure thing, boss!”

 

Punctuate

> verb
> 
> occur at intervals throughout (a continuing event or a place)

Bumblebee folded his arms as he looked up into the starry night sky. He could really see why Danny really liked living here. It was nice to see the skies of Earth again. He liked driving through the city, it was nice to have some alone time, but nothing compared to the starry sky with a bright half moon. Now he just needed to figure out how he kept ending up in Grimlock’s nest.

 

Payroll

> noun
> 
> a list of a company's employees and the amount of money they are to be paid

Bumblebee heaved another sigh. It had been a miracle that none of his team brought up payment or recognition until now. He had expected it to be Sideswipe, the young mech going on and on about fame and fortune. No, it had been Grimlock who brought it up first. Pinching his brow he ignored the absurdity of the situation he hissed, “No, Grimlock, kisses are not a form of payment- No, I’m not kissing you-  Grimlock!”

 

Grovel

> verb
> 
> lie or move abjectly on the ground with one's face downward.

“Will you bow to me now?” Steeljaw asked smoothly with a smirk. He squeezed his hand tighter on the yellow Autobot’s throat. Flicking a hand he continued on, “If you don’t hurry up and make up your mind, I’ll just have to crush him.” To prove his point he squeezed harder than before, his face twisted in triumph as the Dinobot roared at him. Tilting his head to the side he watched the green bot pace back and forth before complying to his wishes. Oh, what some bots would do for love, he thought with a grin as he threw Bumblebee at the Dinobot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Steeljaw for the win


	6. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adjective  
> of or relating to the ownership of an area of land or sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.  
> If you see any horrible mistakes please let me know, I haven't slept in 24 hours, woot!

The group watched Grimlock complete another round around the recycle yard. Sideswipes leaned closer to Strongarm. Voice low he whispered to the feme, “How long do you think before he starts barking.” Shrugging Sideswipes ignored the glare sent in his direction. He knew better than to push her over certain things. He wasn’t ready to have Fixit put his arm back in place. Even if he found how her lip components pushed out very pleasing. Uncrossing his arms he looked to Bumblebee, “You wanna figure out what’s wrong with him or is this just something that’s a thing now?”

 

“Hopefully it’s not a thing. I don’t think even Russell can come up with something to cover this up.” Bumblebee sighed. He hoped that he wasn’t going to start hiccuping. Ratchet mentioned something about it once. Waving the two bots off he moved forward, “I’ll go talk to him.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Strongarm nodded and snapped her back into attention. Not looking back she dragged the unwilling Sideswipes by his scruff. She wouldn't doubt Grimlock again, she promised with a nod.

 

Once he couldn’t hear the two squabbling any more he finally set himself between Grimlock and the Binobot’s path. Folding his arms he stood his ground as the large mech approached. He didn’t think that the bot would start circling him. Optics wide he scrunched up his face, well then. Leaning back slightly he tried to keep an optic on Grimlock. Clearing his vocals he asked, “Something wrong, big guy?”

 

Grimlock didn’t answer at first. The dinosaur's focus shifted between the forest and Bee. Circling a few more times he looked Bumblebee in the optics. With a very serious voice he said, “I saw a dog trying to dig under the fence.”

 

Bumblebee slammed his palm into his face. A dog caused such an uproar with his team? Venting he wondered if Optimus ever had to deal with something this ridiculous.

 

“What?” Grimlock bristled, “All of this stuff is kinda-almost mine. I get to punch anybody dumb enough to mess with it.”

 

“You can’t punch a dog, Grimlock.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Sighing Bumblebee pulled his hand from his face, “Because they’re small and fragile.”

 

“Oh,” Grimlock paused, “can I still growl at ‘em?”

 

“Sure, just don’t hurt anyone.” Bumblebee moved his hands to punctuate his point of staying calm. He jumped when the dinosaur suddenly bound over to him with a large grin. Holding his hands up he blinked as Grimlock nuzzled into his chest. Well that was different. He frowned, it wasn’t that different but Grimlock hadn’t done it outside of the nest. Slowly he asked trailing off every once in a while, “Is… This a thing now?”

  
“Yes.” Was Grimlock’s simple answer.


	7. Space Cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> A trainee astronaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thank you to all my readers and commenters, thank you so much for your support! I wouldn't update as fast as I am if it wasn't for you guys!
> 
> Stay awesome, you guys the best.

"Alright, here's the plan." Bumblebee said with an air of confidence that didn't reflect their wild surroundings. The lush vegetation seemed to slowly close in on the three brightly colored bots. He kept his gaze focused on the two before him; Strongarm excited but collected, while Sideswipe jittered and glanced around with a small sneer. Putting his hands on his hip he continued, "We'll split up. Strongarm, you and Sideswipe will head East. Keep in contact, we don't know  **where**  the Alchemor crashed."

"Just so we're all in agreement," Sideswipe began with one hand held up defensively, "If that Fixit asks if we've found him one more time, we can leave him here, right?"

Bumblebee sighed as Strongarm launched into reciting protocol. Unfairly, he ignored the two and walked off to the West. Calling over his shoulder he waved goodbye to the two, "I'll head West, report in every joor and com me if you find anything." Keeping low he strolled through the thick underbrush. Mumbling under his breath he pushed some foliage out of his path, "Time on Earth, you've served me well."

So engrossed with his memories and the environment, he nearly had a spark attack when Fixit started talking over the com abruptly. Leaning against a techno organic tree he placed a hand over his spark casing. Sighing he brought a hand up to his com, "Could you repeat that, Fixit."

"Well, Lieutenant Bumblebee, it seems that the inhabitants of this elanet- remanent- planet! Sorry." Fixit apologized before returning to his original train of thought, "Aren't as friendly as we hoped. You and your team need to stay on alert, a few have already tried to break into the control room, I'm locked in until you can get here. I'm also very scared and there is lots of growling. It reminds me of my-"

Bumblebee clicked his com off. He didn't need to get his ear talked off while he might die on a strange planet. Just like old times, he thought bitterly. Pushing off the tree he continued his search for the Alchemor, the sooner they got this over with the better.

Keeping his eyes forward and his senses sharp he tried to stop his mind from wandering. It had all been Smokescreen's idea, the new Prime thought that exploring the star's for resources was a good plan. It wasn't a bad idea, but he could tell that Smokescreen hadn't thought he would volunteer to go. With a large population returning and not enough resources to support them for the long run, it was agreed that they needed to find other planets to mine or colonize. Using maps and logs from the war they mapped out a few places to explore. So Bumblebee and his team of two bots and two humans set out to explore the universe and pick which planets were best suited for their needs.

He wished that Raf, Miko, or Jack could have come a long. Sadly, the humans were busy with their own duties, but he could still talk with Raf every solar cycle thanks to the Clays. The two were interesting to say the least, but they grew on him. He sent a small prayer that their scouting ship would hold up against any curious locals.

Frowning he pushed aside another branch, he could live without the huge jungle though. His focus shifted from keeping the sharp branches from taking out his optics to not losing his footing. Venting a small sigh he really wished that he didn't have to deal with mountains and cliffs. He was made for open roads and tight turns, not death slides. Grumbling he relented and let the hill slide him down to a running creek.

Crouching low he ran a hand through the bright blue substance. Energon. He frowned, this planet would be perfect to mine if he wasn't afraid that his team would be off-lined at any second. The air was warm, but not stifling, and the planet was literally overflowing with energon. There was a lot of irony in the planet, he thought with a snort.

He jumped when a roar answered him back. Popping up he held his gun in front of him defensively. Turning slowly he looked over his environment, he was stuck in a small pit and the enemy had the high ground. He was so screwed. Movement finally caught his optic, he really wished it hadn't. Swallowing he watched a large green t-rex stalk towards him.

The bright green plating blended in well with the environment, and the loud engine drowned out Bumblebee's smaller one. The monster moved forward slowly, glaring blue eyes not leaving the bright yellow frame as Bumblebee was forced back.

Bumblebee clenched his denta, this was ridiculous! Stomping his ped he stood his ground with a wide stance. He wasn't going to let a mini Preddaking wanna-be push him around. Raising his voice he glared the green dinosaur down, "Stop." He blinked when the dinosaur answered back.

"You wanna get punched," The dinosaur roared back at him.

"Wha?" Bumblebee clicked back on habit. The noise escaping his vocals as he watched the dinosaur start to prowl back and forth.

"You in my territory, I smash you."

Well that was a simple answer. Putting away his blaster, he held up his hand in surrender. Speaking gently he explained, "I'm just looking for something. I'm lost, I didn't know, ok?"

"No, it's not ok!" The dinosaur bellowed before pausing. His voice lowered as he looked off to the side and asked, "What is ok?"

Lowering his hands slightly Bumblebee shrugged, "It means alright or agreement. I honestly didn't know, I'm looking for something that crashed down not too long ago."

The dinosaur didn't pause in his pacing, his optics watched the twitching wings on the intruder. Those things were super distracting; were they trying to dance off the yellow thing's plating? Suddenly he moved towards the yellow bot. His brows raising as the bot jumped but didn't move away, the wings were still and stiff though. Did he scar them? Ignoring the wings he stared down the bot and did a small mental checklist.

Bright colors, yes. Distracting appendages that demanded his attention, yep. Pleasing scent and looks, no argument. Blinking he pulled back with a large grin and puffed out his chest. Of course, why didn't he see it sooner.

Bumblebee pulled his head back, this was a very weird change in behavior. First the bot was acting as if he had offended the dinosaur, and now the guy was puffing up like a peacock. Frowning his brows he asked, "What?" The bot didn't answer his question, sighing he tried again, "I'm Bumblebee."

"Me Grimlock," Grimlock said with a small flex of his tail. Looking around he glanced back at the smaller bot, "You're looking for the thing that go boom, right?"

"Yes," Bumblebee nearly shouted, the sooner they found the ship the sooner they could rescue Fixit and leave. Sending a small com to his team he let them know he was on the right trail and for them to stand by. "Can you take me to it?"

"Sure can!" Grimlock boasted before transforming. The large bulky mech grinned down at the smaller with a jagged smile. He tilted his head when Bumblebee jumped back slightly before leaning in closer. Puffing out his chest again he jutted his chin out. The smaller bot soon shook off whatever had been bothering the smaller. His optics lighting up at Bumblebee's smile and fluttering yellow things. Not pausing he said, "I like when you smile."

"Uh," Bumblebee trailed off and hunched his shoulders slightly, "thank you?" Moving his optics from Grimlock he prayed that the Dinobot wasn't a fanboy. How the other learned about the war on this isolated planet he didn't know. He had enough of those, couldn't go shopping without being bombarded. Take out truly was his best friend. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried again, "So are you going to give me directions or take me there…"

"Oh!" Grimlock startled. Turning slightly he waved his hand, "This way. It's not far. Good nesting place."

"If you say so, big guy," Bumblebee said and relented to the situation. After a glance at the sky he started to follow the skipping Dinobot. Frowning he tried to keep close to the stomping bulldozer of a mech. He missed something really big didn't he?


	8. More Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler(ish) for Fall of Cybertron for those who haven't beaten or played the game.*
> 
> I have a lot of theories on how Grimlock went from being an Autobot to a Con. And since RID (2015) is supposed to continue from Prime which is supposed to continue from the Games War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybetron. I’m thinking amnesia and I want him to slowly develop back to his badass self but with his RID charm.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my dumb head canons.

> Kin
> 
> noun
> 
> One's family and relations

If there was one thing that really bothered the autobot team, mainly Bumblebee, about Steeljaw it was just how dangerous he was. Strongarm had almost fallen for his trick, and he was smart enough to see through Sideswipes disguise instantly. Grimlock hadn’t gotten a chance to punch him yet, and if the Dinobot was honest he would probably be able to handle anything Grimlock could throw at him. Bumblebee couldn’t help but compare the wolf like Con to Megatron. He truly was like Megatron in the early part of the war, charismatic, smooth, deceptive, and truly cared for his fellow Decepticons. It was obvious by the way he called them all his brothers and sister.

 

> Uncut
> 
> adjective
> 
> Not cut

The green haired woman grinned down at the other woman before her. Uncaring she flexed her crossed arms a little. Jutting out her chin she shrugged, “Just a scratch.” It really was, 37 stitches are nothing to her. She tuned out the sputtering from the blond woman before her, the smaller but athletic woman was nearly glued to her. Not shaking off the worried hands she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around the smaller woman. Nuzzling into the tan woman’s temple she chirped, “And you’re not hurt!”

 

> Felt
> 
> verb
> 
> Make into felt; mat together

Strongarm folded her arms, her plating itched but she said nothing. The others may have been fine with it, and on a level she was too, but it was against protocol. Leaders weren’t to get involved with their team. She could pull up many instances in history on why not. It was hard to do what was best when it meant hurting someone who you loved more than life. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the nagging as she watched Grimlock try to wrestle Bumblebee to the ground. Her light blue otpics tried to keep yellow from melting with green, but failed. Beating back her programing she reasoned Bumblebee was still a Lieutenant.

 

> Jet-Lag
> 
> noun
> 
> Extreme tiredness and other physical effects felt by a person after a long flight across several time zones

Rolling her shoulder Bree ran a hand through her blond hair. This was the last time she was taking a 16 hour flight for Swipes. The red haired woman owed her, big time. Pulling along her luggage she wandered past the crowd of families and business people. Yawning she walked past the tall bulky woman, “Hey, Grim.” Pausing she backtracked. The large woman just grinned at her, brown blue eyes sparkling down at her. With a flat voice Bree jokingly demanded, “Carry me home.” She shrieked when the other took her seriously, “Grim!”

 

> Tireless
> 
> Adjective
> 
> Having or showing great effort or energy

Bumblebee sluggishly trailed after Grimlock. The large Dinobot sniffed at the undergrowth. His teeth showed off in a large grin as he caught scent of the teleporter. Sprinting forward he followed the wind, seventeenth time was the charm. He turned back to flash a grin at the sagging Bumblebee. His grin fell for a second. Blinking he lied, “I lost ‘em.”

 

> Grief
> 
> noun
> 
> deep sorrow, especially that caused by someone's death

The explosion rocketed around him. His plating tight as he felt the heat from the blast. The energy whipping out, slicing at his wires. The large T-rex roared, the sound muffled by the explosion. He lost his team, his original form, and now he was going to off-line. Optics cycling and wirling he focused on the collapsing structure around him. At least he took out Shockwave. He clenched his denta as the platform under him gave way, his last thoughts of yellow and bright smiles.

 

> Pretty
> 
> adverb
> 
> to a moderately high degree

The youngling was staring at him again, Bumblebee could feel it. Shivering his plating rattled, he hated looking after Otimus’s little hell spawn. The kid could be nice but was just too intense. Bumblebee forced a smile at the glowering green youngling. Unfortunately Grimlock didn’t seem to like him at all. The youngling constantly tried to attack him and roared whenever he was too close to Optimus. Folding his arms he tried having a conversation with the youngling, “You know, you’re pretty scary for a youngling.”

 

> Disheveled
> 
> adjective
> 
> (of a person's hair, clothes, or appearance) untidy

Grim laid on her side. A soft smile in place as she watched her sleeping partner. She wasn’t usually a morning person, but she did like to watch Bree sleep. Pushing her cheek into her arm she bit back a chuckle. Her partner looked so cute, the way how long blond hair weaved wildly over their pillows and blankets. Running her fingers through the blond locks she wondered how long it would take her to grow out her short boy cut to Bree’s hair length. Snorting she decided that she would take her messy hair over Bree’s two hour morning routine. It would cut into her morning cuddle time anyways.

 

> Orchestration
> 
> noun
> 
> The arrangement of a musical composition for performance by an orchestra

Bumblebee liked all kinds of music. He loved listening to the loud and upbeat music that Sideswipes liked. He loved listening to the soft hums that Strongarm like to make. He liked listening to the excitement in Russell’s voice as the human talked about popular Earth bands. He loved listening to music with Grimlock the most. Anyone would think that the large and aggressive Dinobot would like Metal or rock music, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Patting Grimlock’s head he smiled and turned back to the performance, the soothing sounds of classical Earth music echoed around the two. Outdoor theaters were great. 


	9. Sojourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> a temporary stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, only a few more chapters until I will only write request. And even then I may or may not write them depending on my muse! Sorry, but thank you so much for all your support!
> 
> Also I get really mad about how weak Grimlock is in RID. I mean come on, this is a guy who could take on Megatron! *Grumbles about son* He survived an explosion right on top of him, while I like the thought of Thunderhoof being equally strong it's not really shown in the show.

Bumblebee tried to ignore just how close Grimlock was. With the other breathing down his neck it was a little difficult. Trying to blend in with the wreckage of what was once the Alchemor. That was unsurprisingly not working. He finally gave up and wandered over to Danny. The human elbow deep in what looked to be the command console of the Alchemor.

 

“How’s it going, Danny?” Bumblebee asked his voice soft. He kneeled down to the human’s level. Smiling he shook his head when Danny didn’t look up from the console, always so wrapped up in work.

 

“It’s fried for sure, but at least we can get some spare parts from it.” Danny answered with a small hum. Shrugging his shoulders he picked at the woven wires and fizzling sockets. Many cybertronians were so surprised at his abilities, Fixit sure was. Pulling out some wires that were useless, he looked up at Bumblebee. “We should have more than enough spare parts to last us til Cybertron.” He glanced over at Fixit and then to the rusting scouting ship, “And an extra pair of hands will help keep the baby from dieing on us.”

 

“What?” Grimlock shouted. The large green bots voice echoed around them, causing Danny and Bumblebee to cover their ears and audio components. Closing the short distance between himself and the yellow bot he nearly crashed into Bumblebee. Optics wide he grabbed the smaller’s shoulders. Voice still high and hysterical, he said, “But you just got here!”

 

Ignoring Strongarm’s gun cycling Bumblebee put up his hands. Speaking slowly and evenly he kept optic contact, “We can’t stay here. My team and I have a mission to do, and we have to report back to our leader. Grimlock, we don’t know how to survive here.”

 

He didn’t spare a glance to the off-lined beetle transformer not to far away. It was true, they didn’t have enough firepower to take down the stronger inhabitants of this planet. Every transformer on the isolated planet had thicker plating and increased strength. Without the large T-rex they would have been out matched and probably injured. They were a scouting ship with new recruits and fragile organics, this was a planet where only the strongest survived.

 

“I do!” Grimlock argued. No, no, no! He just found Bumblebee, he wasn’t going to let the bot slip away!

 

“Grimlock, you can’t look after all of us all the time,” Bumblebee tried again he hand squeezed one of Grimlock’s. A soft smile on his face he squeezed the hand again, the dinobot looked so sad.

 

“Why don’t you just come with us,” Sideswipe asked with a shrug. He didn’t see the problem with it, and it would have been hilarious to see Grimlock freak over Cybertron. While he may be pretty thick he could see that Grimlock was found of Bumblebee. Making optic contact with Strongarm he grinned, “200 credits he decks Prime Smokescreen!”

 

Strongarm glared at her team mate, if it wasn’t against regulation she would vote to leave Sideswipe on the planet. Holsting her gun she waved a hand at Grimlock, “We can’t just bring him with us, there’s protocol to this!”

 

“No!” Grimlock whined and pulled Bumblebee into a tight hug.

 

Gasping Bumblebee stilled. Once he got his processing power back he patted Grimlock’s arm. Disgruntled he wheezed, “He’s coming with us.”

 

Russell, still in the ship salvaging what he could, and Sideswipe shouted at the same time, “Not rooming with him!”

 

Bumblebee ignored how the large bot was nuzzling into his helm. Sighing he went limp in Grimlock’s hold. He wouldn’t put his team in more danger than he already had, “He’ll room with me.”

 

Everyone but Bumblebee caught Grimlock’s large smile and shining optics. Sideswipe shared a look with Strongarm. The feme just frowned her voice low as she said, “I’m not betting on a losing bet.”

 

Luckily the rest of the salvaging went well. While Fixit seemed reluctant to leave the Alchemor, but he was happy to chat the audios off any one who was around. Sideswipes was unfortunately stuck with guarding the chatty bot the most. Sideswipe whined to his team often and loudly about it despite Strongarm’s chastising. Bumblebee helped Grimlock patrol the perimeter. He was honestly starting to get slightly annoyed with the dinosaur’s clingy behavior. Even after joors of constant reassurance Grimlock wasn’t willing to leave Bumblebee’s side.

 

Cycling down, Bumblebee flopped down on his berth. This was one of the longest and weirdest solar cycles of his life. Shutting down his optics he did his best to ignore the curious bot snooping through his stuff. The loud stomps making him frown, he hoped Grimlock didn’t break anything.

 

Replaying the events of the solar cycle he still couldn’t figure out what had caused the sudden change in Grimlock’s behavior. Sighing he on lined his optics as the green bot in question dropped random items on his berth. Jolting he shouted, “Grimlock!”

 

“Nest.” Grimlock answered before turning back to gather more objects that he deemed important or worthy. Finding no other nicknacks he started to scour for soft materials. Piling the blankets from the closet onto the berth he pushed them this way and that. Once satisfied he flopped down upon the mass.

 

“Grimlock,” Bumblebee howled again. Struggling he escaped the tangled mass. Popping his head he cycled air. This was ridiculous! Arms waving he tried to push the other off. Oh Primus, Grimlock was heavy.

 

Grimlock didn’t flinch at Bumlbebee’s volume or tone. Tilting his head he grinned, “Yeah?”

 

Bumblebee sputtered for a few clicks before flopping down. He was done, he gave up, the dinobot won. Grumbling under his breath he wiggled until he was comfortable and cycled off his optics again. Folding his arms he tuned out Grimlock’s shifting. Sighing he told himself, he just had to put up with this til they got to Cybertron and then he could get a bigger ship. One where he didn’t have to share a room with a large dinosaur that seemed very keen on being glued to his side. He could picture everyone’s faces when he introduced the large mech.

 

Grimlock smiled at Bumblebee’s chuckle. Shifting around the smaller, he curled his frame so his head rested on Bumblebee’s stomach. His back soon protesting he started to burrow into Bumblebee’s crossed arms. There was grumbling but the mech did nothing to stop him and didn’t move away.

 

Bumblebee didn’t bother trying to move, Grimlock made it obvious he couldn’t escape the larger bot. Patting the green helm he sent a small -spiteful- prayer to Primus. He really wanted to know what was going through Grimlock’s processor. This was starting to become obnoxious, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now.

 

He didn’t want to see the others when he got back to Cybertron either. The old team wasn’t going to appreciate his vague report. It really sucked being babied all the time. He took down Megatron, this was ridiculous. Optics booted up at light speed he glanced down at Grimlock. A deep frown on his face as he stared down the bot, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Groaning he pinched the bridge between his optics, even Grimlock thought he was a kid! Huffing he vowed to let the Dinobot know in the morning that he was not a youngling. It made sense though. If Grimlock really did think he was a youngling it would explain why the dinosaur attacked a larger bot without hesitation. Letting his helm fall back he groaned again, “Frag me.”

  
Grimlock only grumbled and tightened the his steel grip around the yellow’s waist. They would have time for that later. Nuzzling against the pulsing spark chamber he grinned. Looks like his strength and nesting skill had won out his smaller mate. He puffed up again, of course he was the strongest.


	10. Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> The medieval knightly system with its religious, moral, and social code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone is upset about lesbians on FF.net. lol, too bad I'm doing a whole chapter of it next, then back to primal verse thing. Then the last chapter unless I get requests.

 

Bumblebee put his hands up defensively. Looking Optimus Prime in the optics he tilted his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

The large Prime smiled gently down at his old friend. Squeezing the yellow bot's shoulders he explained, "Bumblebee, you must understand. While he has an odd way of showing it you are his favorite sitter." He chuckled at Bumblebee's sour face. "It'll only be until Ratchet can come to pick him up."

Sighing Bumblebee dropped his shoulder. Leaning into the larger mech's touch he relented, "Alright Optimus."

The two pulled back on instinct when a roar echoed through the room. The green sparkling stood in the doorway. Despite his age he was already up to Bumblebee's chest and not even in his second frame. Teeth bared he stalked over to the two. To Optimus it looked like he was pouting, but to the unfamiliar Bumblebee it looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Folding his arms he stared down his creator, the older mech chuckling at him. Narrowing his optics he expressed over their bond, :I know what you're doing.:

:Do you, my sweetspark?: Optimus sent back with a smile. Turning back to Bumblebee he nodded, "I'll take my leave now. Good day, Bumblebee, Grimlock." Without another word he left the two alone. His broad strides taking him far away from the skittish scout and his temperamental sparkling.

"So," Bumblebee trailed off, "What do you want to do, Grimlock?"

The sparkling grumbled. This was embarrassing. He was supposed to be wooing his mate not being sparkling sat like a defenseless sparkling. He could take down fully grown mechs, but this was difficult! Turning away he nibbled on his claws. What could he do to show Bumblebee that he was a better mate than anyone else? Groaning he scratched at his helm, there had to be something.

Bumblebee sighed, Grimlock was less than pleased about him being here. Scratching the back of his head he tried to think of something that Grimlock would like to do. Shrugging his shoulders he asked, "Grimlock you want to go to the plaza?"

Grimlock swerved to look Bumblebee in the optics. Nodding he bounced excitedly. This was his chance! It would be just like in those movies from Earth. Bad guys would show up, he'd beat them up, and he get Bee. Puffing out his chest he pulled on Bumblebee's servo. This was going to be the best day of his life!

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

This was the most boring day of his life. No bad guys showed up. Nothing romantic happened. Grumbling he sulked into his frozen energon. This was so lame. Sucking on the spoon he glanced at Bumblebee, the other bot chatting with a black and white mech. Baring his teeth he grumbled at the smug mech with the blue visor. Jerk.

Bumblebee laughed at Jazz's joke, the other truly was hilarious. Glancing to Grimlock he hoped that the sparkling was having a good time, but Grimlock was just glowering at them. Clamping up he offered a small smile to Jazz, looks like he had made Grimlock mad again. Putting up a hand he said, "I'll see you later, Jazz. I got to get Grimlock home before Ratchet does."

"I hear ya', my mech." Jazz putt up both his servos and gave an over exaggerated shiver. Smiling again he pulled Bumblebee into a one armed hug around the other's shoulders. Squeezing lightly he said, "See ya' around, Bee."

"See you around, Jazz!" Bumblebee smiled as he waved the other off. Turning back the the scowling sparkling. Frowning he awkwardly let his servo drop to his side. "You ready to go, Grimlock?"

His frowned deepened when Grimlock didn't answer him. The sparkling was usually so loud and boastful, unless of course Grimlock was around him. Shaking it off he just moved to herd the sparkling along. Maybe someday Grimlock would like him, but it seemed like that day was a long way off. Sighing he kept his eyes forward the whole way back to Optimus's home. After he punched in the codes he looked down to inform Grimlock that they were home. The words dieing on his gloss at the other's tears, "Grimlock?"

Clenching his fists Grimlock turned his head away. Cursing his weakness he tried to avoid Bumblebee's questioning gaze. Choking out his question he turned to face his -future- mate, "Why?"

Bumblebee nearly staggered back at Grimlock's volume. Trying to ignore the trembling in the other's voice he held up his hands. Looking around he tried to move the other out of the public hall. The other complying with relative ease, but he didn't let the tension drain from his wings. Softly he tried to get a straight answer from the other once they were inside the Prime's appartment, "Grimlock, what's wrong?"

"Why can't I do anything right?" Grimlock howled. Tears streaking down his face he tackled Bumblebee. Strong arms wrapped around the yellow waist under him. Helm buried into the warm frame he heaved a mournful keen. Looking up he begged, "Why can't you chose me?"

Bumblebee made a confused wha sound. Processor reeling he placed a servo on the green helm. "Grimlock, what are you talking about?"

"That mech," Grimlock growled, "He had his servos all over you."

"You mean Jazz?"

"I don't care who he is! I just want you!" Grimlock shouted. He'd rip this Jazz to shred, he wasn't going to lose to this Jazz.

"Wha? Grimlock- what?" Bumblebee sputtered at the sparkling. Shuttering his optics he rebooted his audio receptors. He must have misheard the younger. Trying to lighten the mood he forced a smile, "Grimlock, Jazz and I are just friends."

"You are," Grimlock breathed. Barking a laugh he sagged against the yellow plating.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chuckled, "We've known each other since the war."

Grimlock's plating vibrated as he grinned at Bumblebee. Swooping in the future Prime stole a kiss from the one under him. Pulling back he nearly purred, he hadn't lost Bumblebee. Humming he bobbed his head and said seriously, "From now on I won't jump to conclusions!"

"Grimlock!" Bumblebee howled this time. His optics widening as the green bot just nodded at him. "You can't do that!"

"Why not," Grimlock pouted.

"You're- We- too young!" Bumblebee tried to reason. Helm spinning he tried rebooting. This was still happening, he thought with slacked jaw.

Grimlock just shrugged. "We do have to wait a while til we can bond, but it's nothing to worry about right now!"

"You are a sparkling!"

"I'm almost a youngling, nearly a full grown mech!"

"You are a sparkling and I'm a full grown mech!"

"So?"

"That is wrong on so many levels!" Bumblebee argued and tried to push the other off of him. His hand stopping at Grimlock's watering optics. Realizing he couldn't fight the younger on this he relented some what, "Fine, fine." He put up a hand to stop Grimlock before the other could speak. "We can't be together right now, but when you're older if you still want to… bond with me we can try "dating" ok?"

Grimlock's head rattled up and down. Grinning he nuzzled his nose bridge to Bumblebee's, "I won't change my mind."

"I think you will when I'm old as Ratchet!" Bumblebee tried again.

"Nope," Grimlock grinned.

"So is this why you were always so angry at me before?" Bumblebee sighed and changed the subject.

"Oh," Grimlock mouthed. Pulling back slightly he looked off to the side, "I was trying to be like Creator."

Bumblebee made a trailing off sound before patting the sparkling on the helm. Hopefully Grimlock's opinion of him would change when the bot got older. To be fair he had a youngling crush on a lot of bots during the war. Grimlock would grow to realize how silly the idea of them bonding would be when the mech got older. For Optimus he'd put up with the scrappy sparkling, and he did give the brat his word. Smiling he said, "You tried, big guy."


	11. Listless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adjective
> 
> (of a person or their manner) lacking energy or enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cybertronians, in this story, pick their pronouns once they reach a certain age. Also Co is one of my favorite non-binary pronouns, right after E.

Fixit watched cos sulking team mate. Wheeling over, cos wheelchair making an obnoxious squeaking. Stopping not an arm’s length from the green haired woman, co said, “I’m sure Bee- See- Bree! Will be back soon.”

 

Grim didn’t look up from her scratching at the table. Shrugging her shoulders she pouted but didn’t look at the other, “But why she got to be gone so long? Why didn’t she take me with her instead of Sides?”

 

“Well,” Fixit trailed off, trying to regain charge of co’s speech disorder. Co mauled over cos words. Eyes brightening co said, “The mob boss Thunder is very sticky- ricky- tricky, especially since she joined up with Steeljaw. Bree needed someone with Sides’ expertise.”

 

Grim just rumbled back at Fixit. This was so dumb, she should be the one to be with Bree, not Sides. Not that the other woman wasn’t her best friend, but Bree was her girlfriend. Or that was the word the Americans liked to use. Folding her arms under her chin she kept her eyes forward, she’d wait til her lover got back. The two were only supposed to be gone a few hours, not a whole day.

 

Strong strolled up to the two. Blue brows lifted up as he addressed Fixit, “Still sulking?”

 

Fixit sighed, “Still sulking.”

 

Strong just shook his head. While the group, excluding Bree, were having some troubles adjusting to America Grim dived head first into everything. He blamed it on the female’s amnesia. The States were so different from their island home, and the language even more so. He found it funny how Russell’s nickname translated very well though. Shrugging he sat beside the the sulking larger woman.

 

Grim didn’t look up, her face eyes still focused on the garage’s locked bay doors. They had been lucky that they Clays took them in. Grim had a feeling she wouldn’t work well with an Agent Fowler. Sighing she continued to wait. Bree would be back soon, she kept telling hersef. Closing her eyes she drifted off, her mind far away focusing on jumbled images and unclear memories.

 

Strong sat at attention, his back straight and his eyes sharp. Not looking at the slouching, but still taller, teammate he said, “They’ll be back soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Fixit added. A soft smile on cos face as co patted Grim’s arm. Jumping at the alarm, co rolled over to the main hub. Cos fingers ran over the keys with practiced ease. The doors opening and gears whirring as the locks were released. A large smile stretched over the orange head’s lips. Chirping co said, “Welcome back!”

 

Grim was across the room, chair clattering behind her, the second that two familiar faces peeked through. Laughing she scooped the two up in a hug, scarred arms squeezing the two to her broad chest. Swinging around she showed the two off to the frowning blue haired male across the room.

 

“Put them down, Grim,” Strong said with a warm voice, “I think they need some rest.”

 

True to his words the two looked worse for wear. Cuts littered their clothes and skin. Dirt seemed to have become well acquainted with the two. They looked ready to collapse. Grim slowly set the two down with a heavy frown.

 

Bree sent Sides off with Strong, the bulkier of the two dragged the huffing red head off. Putting up her hand she leaned into the other. Rubbing her temple she said to Grim, “We’re fine, but you weren’t kidding. She hit’s hard.”

 

“Thunder?” Grim asked with a slow blink. Her face scrunched and she pulled the smaller closer by Bree’s lean shoulders. Growling she promised, “I’ll beat ‘er into the ground.”

 

Bree shook her head with a soft smile, “It’ll have to wait, I need a bath.” She frowned at her own appearance. Her hair felt greasy and she could feel the dirt under her nails. Rolling her sore shoulder she winced, she’d sleep for days after a shower. Looking up at Grim she blanched, as soon as she convinced her lover to let her out of the the larger’s sight. Grinning she patted at the muscular forearm draped over her shoulder. Raising a brow she smiled and teased, “I take it you were worried?”

 

“No- maybe.” Grim argued. Her face heating she glanced to the side. Pulling Bree closer she pressed her nose to the tangled blond hair of her lover. Grumbling she admitted, “A little.”

 

Fixit took this moment to remind the two that co was still there. Grinning co said, “She was flung into a period of depression.”

 

“Was not.” Grim lock shouted back with a whine. Ears burning she hefted Bree up into a bridal hold and ran away. Fixit’s laugh following her out of the room she stalked over the her leader’s room. Grumbling she shouldered open the door, this was embarrassing.

 

Giggling into her hand Bree eyed her immature lover. Letting Grim carry her into the room she got comfortable. It’d be a while til she could shower, no matter how badly she wanted one. The amnesic cybertronian needed the comfort, and she welcomed the soft touches. While she and Sides had been able to put a stop to Thunder’s plans they had taken quite a beating. The Thunder lived up to the mob boss’ reputation. Bree still couldn’t believe that she made it out of the fight without a broken rib. She was glad to know Sides had made it out better than her, but that didn’t mean that she was happy with her bruised knuckles. Judging by the tight grip it’d be a while til she went on a mission without Grim.

 

Smiling she waited for the other to decide what to do. Her brows rose, Grim was seemed content to stand just stand and holder her close in the middle of the room. Shaking her head she said, “I’m Ok. Not going anywhere for a while, someone has to look after you guys.”

 

“Good,” Grim pouted. Looking the blond in the eyes she said, “I really, really- you know.”

 

Chuckling under her breath she reached up to run a hand through the short green locks. Grinning she said, “You know too.”

 

Grim bolted forward, a smile in place she pressed a chaste kissed Bree’s forehead. Shifting Bree in her arms she pulled back, the taste of her lover and dirt on her lips. Tilting her head her gaze shifted to the bathroom, “You’re gonna want a shower now, hu?”

 

“Yep, think you can put me down long enough?” Bree challenged.

  
Grim paused. Her eyes looking up as she mauled over her answer with a small hum. Turning her attention back to Bree she said, “Nope.”


	12. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to add last time.  
> Sparkling: Baby/child  
> Youngling: Teenager/young adult
> 
> sorry this one is so short, exhaustion is starting to catch up with me. Now onto chapter with more Rung, everyone needs more Rung in their life.

Grimlock folded his chubby sparkling arms. Eyes glaring out into the yard he grumbled, this was so dumb. Time out was the dumbest thing, he grumbled with a deep frown. He was stuck in the corner while all the other sparklings were running around. His audios rung with the loud screeching of his fellow classmates. Shoulders hunching he clawed at the soft metal under his peds. He didn’t care that his best friend was off playing with the other sparkling.

 

Growling lowly at the approaching figure he hunched lower. He only had a few minutes left til Teacher Rung would let him out. He didn’t want to spend even more time in time out, this was his 4th time this solar cycle. Grumbling he growled, “Stupid desks.”

 

His audios perked at the light laugh. With wide optic he turned to look at the familiar yellow frame. He grinned before tackling the other, young voice shrill as he cried, “Bee!”

 

Bumblebee laughed when the large pulled him closer, Grimlock engulfed him and purred. Pushing away the clinging sparkling he grinned. Once he was able to vent without his olfactory sensors filled with the almost organic smell of Grimlock, he showed off his present. Smiling he pressed the colorful drawing in Grimlock’s face. Waiting he grinned, this was his best drawing yet.

 

Grimlock’s optics watered. This was the best thing any bot had ever given him. Pulling the drawing close to his chest with one arm he nuzzled Bumblebee’s helm. Jolting he growled at another approaching figure. His growl dieing in his vocals at the orange figure. Pouting he pulled Bumblebee closer and whined.

 

The orange mech shook his head. Brow like components pulling down over his glasses and he smiled, “You’re in time out, Grimlock. You can play with Bumblebee in a few clicks.”

 

Grimlock whined again, “But, Teacher Rung.” His head falling to the side at the stern but warm smile. Grumbling he released Bumblebee. The yellow youngling waving before running off to play with a black and white youngling. Grimlock frowned at the retreating frame. He rumbled at Rung with a deep frown, this wasn’t fair.

 

“What did Bumblebee give you?” Rung crouched down to get a better look. The psychiatrist wasn’t surprised when Grimlock pulled the datapad farther away from him. Smiling he patted the sparklings head. Standing up he dusted off his armor, “I’ll be back when your time out is done.”

 

Grimlock just nodded. His face stern as he watched his teacher run after Sideswipe. He chuckled as the smaller red sparkling ran away with what looked to be rubber glue. Looking down he pried the drawing from his chest. Grin in place he ran his fingers over the bright colors and messy lines. To his young optics the drawing was a masterpiece. He could tell that the bright yellow chunky figure was Bumblebee and the green bulky figure was him. The scratchy black lines showed them holding hands. Fingers clenching over the datapad he reread the messy words over and over again.

  
Ignoring Rung’s words when the teacher came to let him out, Grimlock sprinted past the orange mech. His chubby sparkling legs taking him to a familiar frame. Tackling Bumblebee to the ground he shouted, “Love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck sleep, and the police! *runs from Prowl*


	13. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> The dismissing or refusing of a proposal, idea, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Primalverse (chapters: 7 and 9)
> 
> FYI, I have claimed a lot of bots as platonic husbands and wives. Prowl is Big Bro, and I would like it if he helped me pay rent but whatever. Comic Arcee can go warrior goddess and sweep me off my feet though. I’d much rather marry my own OCs, lol.  
> …  
> I really, really ship RatchetxUltra Magnus, fight me. Blame Animated, I have too many feelzy headcanons for them because of it.

The ride to Cybertron was a long one.

 

Bumblebee nearly flung himself out onto the familiar metal soil. While the space port's traffic had died down a bit since the great migration back to cybertron it still would have been embarrassing. Eyeing his excited crew he smiled a little, luckily the trip had gone pretty smoothly. Which was probably due to everyone keeping their loudest and largest member entertained with stories. For that he could never be thankful enough, Grimlock would have trashed the ship on accident out of boredom.

 

Leading the group past the busy spaceport, he didn’t look back at Grimlock. The large bot’s hand squeezing his every so often, the motion usually accompanied by a noise of awe. The rest of the team was chatting to themselves, inside jokes and friendly teasing being tossed around.Trying not to grin, he kept his eyes forward; they were almost to the meeting point. Now all he needed to do was make sure not to make eye contact with any bot, ever. Ducking his head at a waving security guard, he had never been so glad to see a familiar bulky green frame.

 

Beside Bulkhead, stood an unimpressed Wheeljack. The two wreckers were shoulder to shoulder, the larger smiled at a passive comment the other made. Not too far off was an disproving Ultra Magnus and Arcee. The mech looked conflicted between guarding the excited Prime and giving Wheeljack an audio full. Snickering Bumblebee waved to the group with a large smile.

 

Bulkhead wasted no time in scooping the small yellow mech up. Smiling he swang Bumblebee a little as he, nearly, shouted, “Bee!” His face dropped when Arcee came to rescue the smaller from his grip. Pouting slightly he set the younger down, optics sparkling he rumbled down at Bumblebee, “Good to see ya, little buddy.”

 

“Good to see you too, Bulkhead,” Bumblebee answered back as he sucked in air. Grinning he gave a thankful look to Arcee.

 

The little feme rose a brow at him, “Who’s your new friend?”

 

Bumblebee jolted slightly, blinking at the two he ignored the snickering of his own team. Looking back he was met with Grimlock’s chest being shoved into his face. It took him a second to realize that the mech hadn’t let go of his hand the whole time. Nearly groaning he patted Grimlock’s arm. Pulling back he gestured with his free hand, “This is Grimlock, our newest member.”

 

“Looks like we don’t have anything to worry about with him with you!” Wheeljack cackled at Bumblebee’s heated face. The sword mech’s face was twisted into a deeply amused grin, looking back he mocked the bristling Ultra Magnus some more. The other not reacting beyond a twitch at his faces.

 

Smokescreen finally wiggled out of Ultra Magnus’s grip. His peds light, he pushed past the group, the prime ignoring the growling mech behind his good friend. Wrapping his arms around Bee’s waist he wiggled his brows at the other. Laughing as Bumblebee pushed him away lightly, he nipped at the yellow’s digits near his mouth. He didn’t miss the loud roar or the pain that bloomed in his sides, but he was confused on how he ended up on the ground.

 

Ultra Magnus raced over, the large mech’s steps weren’t heard as the new mech roar again transformed and ran off with a shouting Bumblebee. Kneeling before the young Prime he asked, “Are you alright, Prime Smokescreen,” and ignored the gathering around him. He didn’t need to look to know that Arcee and Wheeljack had already taken off after the kidnapper and Bumblebee.

 

“I’m fine,” Smokescreen started with a groan. Rubbing his his dented side he hissed at the damage, Knockout was going to be so mad. Looking at the soft optics of his elder he asked, “What happened?”

 

“The mech designated as Grimlock assaulted you and ran off with Bumblebee,” Ultra Magnus said flatly. His bond mate was going to kill him, he could feel it in his spark. Nearly rolling his optics at Smokescreens dramatic flop, he supported the younger with his large servo. Not wasting any more time he opened his comlink to inform the authorities of the assault and the kidnapping.

 

Fixit and Strongarm stood paralyzed through the whole ordeal. The two sharing looks as they tried to come to terms with Grimlock’s actions, the mech had never been violent with them. It boogled their minds that the T-rex would just attack their Prime and then run off. Danny was equally confused as they were, the older human pulled his son back from the group the moment Grimlock had started rumbling like a beast.

  
Sideswipe simply looked down at Russell, holding out a servo he said, “Called it, 20 earth dollars.”


	14. Lemerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> a humorous, frequently bawdy, verse of three long and two short lines rhyming aabba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been seeing a lot more dyslexic people writing fanfics lately. To my fellow dyslexics; continue to work hard, you are doing great! I know it is in no way easy for us to word, but I’m super proud and impressed with all your work. You’re doing great, so take pride in your work. You put some effort into it, people will like it, be proud of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also why does no one seem to use the OC filter on FF?
> 
>  
> 
> Continuing from Chapter 10

Bumblebee sat with a cube of high grade in his servos. The party was still in full swing, mechs and femes were dancing the night away in celebration of the Prime’s youngling come of age. Despite the cheer and excitement running through the air, Bumblebee was doing his best to sink into his chair. He had felt so silly hiding in the darkest corner he could find, but now he was glad that his pursuer hadn’t found him here.

 

He had dearly hopped that Grimlock would mature and realize that it was all just a youngling crush, but over the years the green mech only grew more bold. Keeping his distance so the young mech could sort out the confusing feelings was really hard when Grimlock was willing to follow him across Cybertron, and actually did on more than one occasion. Thanks to the bots jealous behavior he had to break up many fights between the future Prime and his co-workers. It hadn’t been long until just about everyone in the capital knew about Grimlock’s crush on him. While he wore it with some shame, the youngling seemed to absorb all the advice on how to win him to heart. He was currently the only bot that could almost match Ratchet in the number of crystals he had, though most of his were too young to match the older mech’s impressive collection. Crystals were the only presents Grimlock tried to shower him with, but he found it safer not to eat the mysterious food Grimlock left him. He couldn’t even count how many times the youngling had dragged him around and refused to let go of his servos.

 

Rubbing his tempo he nearly missed the frame standing over him. Jumping he pulled his legs up to kick the newcomer away. Optics widening he paused, frowning he said, “Barricade.”

 

“Bumblebee,” Barricade answered back with as much mock hostility. The two stared each other down for a few clicks before Barricade took a seat next to the yellow mech. Taking a sip from his own cube he stretched out over the soft metal. Bumblebee eyed his relaxed posture with no small amount of envy. Leaning his head back he watched the other from the corner of his optic and said, “He’s looking for you, you know.”

 

Bumblebee groaned and hid his face in his hand. He shot a glare at Barricade’s snort, aft. Pulling back he grumbled as he brought the cube to his mouth, “Of course he is.”

 

“I think he might have a spark attack soon,” Barricade added with a small shrug. His control slipping at the exasperated look the younger gave him. Leaning back he snorted, aft.

 

The two scouts had a fragile friendship, or that’s what they liked to think. Though deep down they would admit that it’d take another war for them to stop talking to each other. Their friendship had started at the end of the war, the two forced together during the peace talk. It took a while for them to actually accept the other wasn’t going to stab them in the back. The threats of the neutrals blaming everything on the Autobots and Decepticons only forced the two together faster. Now they shared drinks every once in a while and were lunch buddies, and Barricade did help Bumblebee hide from Grimlock more than once.

 

Groaning Bumblebee let his shoulders drop. This was ridiculous, he groaned again into his cube. His face heated at Barricade’s juvenile joke about him overloading he sent the mech another scolding glare. Throwing up his hands he stood up with a small grunt. Not looking at the other mech he threw his cube in the trash and relented, “Fine, I’ll go see him.”

 

Stomping off he grumbled to himself. Bots made way for him, it was no secret who he was and no one was willing to upset Optimus and Grimlock. The closer he got to the center of the party the more his door wings twitched. Pausing at the outer circle he tried to swallow the knot in his throat. Folding his arms he decided it was best to just stand back and see how Grimlock was doing.

 

The young future Prime was mooping at the main table. His face crumpled and there was at least 20 empty cubes of high grade. Ratchet and Optimus would try to console him every couple of clicks, the soft words drowned under the loud party. He didn’t even wave to the fleeing Sideswipe. He would shoot up at any flash of yellow, but his face would soon return to mooping when he realized it wasn’t who he was looking for.

 

Sighing Bumblebee moved towards the green mech. Letting his arms drop to his side he stopped before Grimlock. The sluggish mech stared at him for a few clicks, glossy eyes finally widening with realization. Frowning slightly he crossed his arms and tilted his head, “Really?”

 

“You promised,” Grimlock slurred out and offlined his optics. Arms reaching out for the yellow mech he made a pathetic whine, “Bee.”

 

Relenting Bumblebee offered his servo to the large mech. He started to speak but was soon cut off by an old cybertronian song. The words old and the rhyming lyrics seemed odd coming out of the green mech’s mouth. Relenting to the pleading words, he nodded. Smiling at the green bot’s pleased rumble he said, “Fine, fine. But we have to take this slow, alright? It doesn’t seem like too long ago I was babysitting you and trying to keep you from challenging Ironhide to a fight every five clicks.”

 

“Ok,” Grimlock purred with a sleepy grin, “Love you.”

 

“Grimlock, that wasn’t taking it slow.”

 

“I said it slowly.”

 

 


	15. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Request I have the motivation and time for, YAY! Requested by Jiskio2ijsko, show ‘em so love. Also check out some of my reviewer’s work, may not be for everyone but it’s worth a look!

Grimlock pouted and folded his arm. This was stupid, their team was just fine the way it was. They didn’t need some fancy bot from Cybertron. Despite Strongarm and Sideswipe’s excitement for this Bumble-something he wasn’t thrilled in the least. They had their own way of doing things, they didn’t need a new leader just because they let Steeljaw escape them. Grumbling lowly he eyed the buzzing Strongarm, the feme unable to stay still, and grinning Sideswipe, the mech was jittering despite the red mech’s cool attitude. Hunching his shoulders he grumbled, “This is stupid.”

 

“I too don’t demand- canned- Understand!” Fixit hit his chest lightly with a frown. Huffing he continued, “their excitement. There’s no way this Bumblebee can be as incredible as they say he is.”

 

Strongarm spun on her heels with a frown. Raising her voice she vented at the small orange bot, “Not as incredible as we think- Fixit, do you know who Lieutenant Bumblebee is? He was The Optimus Prime’s scout. He defeated Megatron, fought in the war, and is one of the best police officers on Cybrtron.” Setting her hands on her hips she narrowed her optics at the two.

 

“Not to mention; he’s the prank master, and one of the best racers in Iacon.” Sideswipe pipped in before boasting, “I raced him myself, nearly won.”

 

Strongarm snapped at him, “Lieutenant Bumblebee would never!”

 

Grimlock tuned out the arguing pair with ease. Practice really did make perfect, he could hardly hear them. Shrugging he could admit the bot seemed impressive, but he doubted this Bumblebee could match him in a fight. Puffing up slightly he rumbled to himself, no one could beat him. Except maybe Thunderhoof, but that was because the mob boss surprised him.

 

The group soon turned their attention to the landing ship. They were short a few members, but Danny and Russell were busy with something called School, hopefully this would be enough to impress the fancy bot. Pushing out his chest he stared down the ship with a small growl. His growl got stuck in his throat when the small yellow bot stepped off the ship with a small wave to the pilot.

 

Bumblebee was not what Grimlock had expected. He was small, but was clearly able to do more in battle than scratch someone’s paint. He’s bright color and even brighter smile drew your optics to him. His door wings would twitch in what Grimlock could only compare to what humans call angel wings.

 

Grimlock’s audio froze up.

 

Bumblebee gave an awkward laugh at Strongarm’s salute, “At ease, Cadet Strongarm.” He paused, “It’s really not necessary.”

 

Strongarm’s voice bubbles up as she bounced slightly, “Sorry, sir. I’m just so excited to see you again.”

 

“It really has been a while, I’m glad you’re doing well.” Bumblebee said softly. Turning to the posing red bot he chuckled. “Good to see you too, Sideswipe.”

 

“Oh, you know, I’m just chilling,” He posed again with a hand over his spark. Stretching he made small relaxed groan, “Sometimes leading the team.”

 

“They trust you with that?” Bumblebee asked with wide optics. His face twitching before he laughed at Sideswipe hurt face. Putting up his hands he laugh died down at Sideswipes small grin. Turning slightly he addressed the two new bots, “Hi, sorry we’ve never been introduced, I’m Bumblebee.”

 

Fixit rolled forward slowly. Pusshing his digits together he shyly looked up, “I’m Fixit… Welcome to the team Fumble- Jumble- Bumblebee!”

 

“Are you ok?” Bumblebee kneeled down with wide optics. He didn’t wait for an answer before he started scanning the orange bot.

 

“I’m fine, just a small glitch,” Fixit stated with heated face plates.

 

Bumblebee nodded with a small sigh, “The most fun a bot can have.”

 

Fixit picked up on the knowing tone. Whirling his optics brightened. Nodding he looked up at the yellow bot with a large smile. Playing with his digits he chirped, “Indeed.”

 

The group turned to the shell shock mech. Grimlock stood there slightly hunched over with a slack jaw. Blinking they waited for the brash mech to do something, but he just stood there staring at Bumblebee.

 

Bumblebee shifted slightly and wondered if he did something wrong. Clicking he straightened his back and fluffed up his door wings. Lips thinning he eyed the mech, flexing his servos he moved forward slowly. Opening his mouth he wanted to apologize, it would make the transition for the team much easier. Jolting he tried to jump back when clawed green and black servos shot forward. Plating trembling he stared down the flustered Dinobot.

 

“Me, you, bond yes?” Grimlock heaved a static gargle at the smaller mech. Looking away from the baby blue optics he gripped Bumblebee shoulders tighter.

 

“Excuse me?” Bumblebee balked. His optics wide he leaned his head away.

 

The team was equally confused, except for Sideswipe. He was too busy doubling over in laughter. Strongarm and Fixit watched the exchange with shocked face. The small orange bot breathed out, “So this is what humans mean about watching train wrecks.”

 

Leaning in closer Grimlock vented deeply before trying again. “Bond with me?”

 

Flabbergasted, Bumblebee whirled and felt his processor spin. Backtracking he tried to slip from the green mech’s hold but only ended up with their servos locked. Face plates heating he stammered out, “But we just met!”

 

“You’re right!” Grimlock chirped. Grinning he let go of Bumblebee’s servos. His smile dropped for a second as he looked at the falling yellow and black servos for a click before he sprinted away. He singing he grinned at the group over his shoulder, “I’ll court you first! Wait here, I’ll get the first present in a few clicks.”

  
Bumblebee waited til he could hear the green mech’s foot steps before asking, “Is that normal.” The group paused before shaking their heads at him. Turning back to where Grimlock ran off to he breathed, “Ok, then.”


	16. Author Note

Welp, last chapter was the end for this series unless people have more requests for the ship. Now I'm going to work on my other two requests; Bumblebee meets young Strongarm, and Dinobots G1 origin in Prime; and some other ideas that have been swimming around. I got a Rescue Bots one shot and a Prime Decepticon's kids parody AU in the works, that I hopefully won't lose all motivation for. ._.

But, I just really wanted to say thank you to everyone for your support. It's been an awesome ride and I've enjoyed all our talks. Thanks for your motivation and constructive criticism! I hope you enjoyed my dumb fluff dump and you have an awesome day!


	17. Sick (Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request number 2! Like the first request, no prompt, just an idea.

Bumblebee heaved a hiccup of static, he wished this was over. Not only had Ratchet spent a few Earth hours shouting at him, but now his whole team was hovering. Curling up in his berth he kept his back to the last remaining bot. Grimlock had yet to leave, and he couldn’t think of giving the large mech anything to do while he was sick.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Grimlock, it was just that the bot was a bit too eager and broke some of Clay’s stuff. He wasn’t willing to sit through another lecture about his health AND the scrap yard. It was nice to know everyone cared, but he could do without his team checking in on him every five minutes before Ratchet gave them an audio full. Hissing out static again he tried to get the stiffness out of his door wing joints.

 

Grimlock scampered to his feet. Servos hovering over the yellow frame for a click, he finally stuck his sharp digits into joints and exposed wires. Pausing he let Bumblebee relax under his touch before he began to rub the tense wires and nods. Grinning at the rumbling engine of his leader he pressed his face into Bumblebee’s back. He let Bumblebee’s scent engulf him, his own engine rumbling back.

 

“Just don’t crush me,” Bumblebee muttered with lots of static.

 

“I promise,” Grimlock rumbled before kissing the back of Bumblebee’s helm. Grinning he closed his optics and curled around Bumblebee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, idk what happened.


	18. Another Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Primal verse, a very popular request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lost a lot of muse after the mid season finally. It was just... poorly done and killed a lot of love I had for RID15. Oh well. 
> 
> Also computer problems are FUN.

Grimlock stayed curled around Bumblebee with a growl. The smaller mech pulled to his chest as he stood still in the dark corner of the warehouse. Crates and strong walls were between him and the loud angry shouting. Snapping at the air he hissed as he energon boiled. The mech touched what was his and now he was the one in trouble? Snarling he grumbled a few nasty promises under his breath.

 

Bumblebee stayed as still as possible through the whole process of being kidnapped. Brows frowned he stared at the arms curled around him. He just didn’t get it. Grimlock attack Smokescreen with such ferocity, but held him so gently. Huffing he stilled his nerves. Bumblebee called out with authority, “Grimlock.”

 

Grimlock stopped mid growl to answer, “Yeah, Bee?”

 

“What was that?” Bumblebee sternly stared down the larger mech with a deep frown.

 

Growling Grimlock turned away slightly. His arms tightened around Bumblebee, but didn’t crush the smaller closer to him. Taking a bit to put his thoughts back in order, Grimlock said, “That bot had his hands all over you.”

 

Bumblebee rose a brow, “It’s Smokescreen, we’ve been friends for vorns.” He waited for another answer, but the Grimlock just kept snarling. Sighing he leaned back into the warm frame. Adding quietly he tried, “I’m not a youngling you have to look after you know.”

 

“I know that,” Grimlock answered with a nuzzle to Bumblebee’s helm. He rumbled lowly, “I know very well.”

 

Squawking, Bumblebee turned to face the large mech. Failing he huffed and gripped the arms around him. Face heating and slack, he babbled and tried to come up with something to say. Frowning he hissed back, “Then why did you hit him?”

 

Grimlock tilting his head with a small frown in his brows and repeated what he said earlier. “Cause he had his hands all over you.” He tried again to express his thought, “You nipped his digits- like- like you liked it.”

 

Loosening his grip on Bumblebee he frowned at the floor. Pressing his face into Bumblebee’s back he whined, but welcomed the soft pats. Whimpering he said, “I reacted. I thought you liked me like that, and then you acted that way with him. I- I didn’t like it, I don’t like it when you smile at someone else like that. I’m sorry.”

 

“Grimlock?” Bumblebee floundered for a second. Wings stilling and his back stiff, his optic whirled as he tried to come to terms with everything that happened. Patting at the big mech’s arms he asked, “You never saw me as a youngling did you?”

 

“No.” Grimlock answered back simply.

 

Groaning Bumblebee pressed a hand over his optics. He was so stupid! Sighing he tried turning around again, this time succeeding. Pulling Grimlock’s face close to his, he framed the large solum face with his own hands. Stroking the large planes of Grimlock’s face he softly said, “Listen, Grim, Smokescreen and I aren’t like that. He’s one of my best friends. Though I have thought about hitting him too, you can’t just run around and hit people just cause they are doing something you don’t like.”

 

Grimlock leaned into the touch, his optics shutting off and he purred. He didn’t speak for a few clicks. Optics still off he asked, “What if they hurt you? I don’t like that.”

 

“That’s different, Grimlock.”

 

“How?” Grimlock asked with his optics opening.

 

“Cause someone is causing someone harm.” Bumblebee answered cooly. He shuttered his optics at the soft look Grimlock gave him. Vents hitched, he couldn’t look away. Breathing out the other’s name he shuddered at the unwavering look. How could Grimlock look at him like that without any embarrassment.

 

Or fear.

 

“Can I touch you like he did?”

 

Grimlock’s sudden question startled Bumblebee. He shuttered at the giant dinobot before him. Jaw flopping for a few clicks, he tilted his helm down with a heated face and nodded. Looking off to the side he whispered, “You already are.”

 

Grimlock rumbled with a pleased note. Pressing his face into Bumblebee’s neck cables he purred. This was all he wanted. He just wanted to hold his small yellowbot for a little while. The tension drained from his frame as he rumbled nonsensical things into his hiding place. He shut off his optics and rubbed Bumblebee’s back. His fingers dipped into the wing joint, thick digits messaging tense cables.

He jolted at the strangled groan, optics turning on with a bright flash. Pulling back he looked Bumblebee up and down. Asking in a high pitched strangled call he fumbled over his words. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Bumblebee waved off the yelp with a shake of his head. “I’m fine I’ve just been really tense lately.” It’s been awhile since he got those joints looked at. Ratchet would be sure to give him an audio full.

 

Grimlock made an O sound before leaning in closer. He rumbled, “I can help you with that.”

 

Shuddering at the low tone, Bumblebee squawked, “Grimlock!” Face heating at the hum the other gave him, he tried to lean back in the limited space. Chewing on his lip he changed the subject, “You still need to apologize to Smokescreen.”

 

“I don’t wanna.” Grimlock whined and pressed his face into Bumblebee’s chest.

 

“Grimlock.” Bumblebee chided.

 

“No.” Grimlock continued to whine and whimper.

 

“Please,” Bumblebee pleaded.

 

Pausing at the sound, Grimlock pulled his face from Bumblebee’s chest. Optic staring down the yellowbot he vented slowly. Rumbling he dimmed his optics, “Anything for you.”

 

“Grimlock!”

 

“What?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
